¿Porqué tú?
by Tedtakii
Summary: Hajime Taki es un chico educado, con sueños y metas que quiere alcanzar, pero desde su infancia, le duele su corazón por no haber aceptado lo que sentía por ella. Por culpa del miedo, la perdió, por culpa de su cobardía ella se fue... Ella estuvo enamorada de él, para ella, él era un amor platónico y prohibido... ¿Porqué estuvo ciego? ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta?


**Fanfic centrado en Hajime Taki. Siempre nos centramos en los principales, pero no sabemos que sentimientos tienen los otros personajes, si ellos están enamorados, si ellos tienen sueños, familia, en quien piensan. Espero que os guste, lean y comenten, seguramente un fanfic de Hajime Taki no hará daño leer ;)**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos personajes les pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi. Hay una chica que solo me pertenece a mi, que intentaré evitar el Mary Sue a toda costa. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Miedo**

El despertador suena ruidosamente, un pequeño niño de tan solo 10 años, coge el despertador y lo apaga, abre sus enormes ojos negros y mira la hora. Se levanta y empieza su rutina de siempre, ducharse, desayunar y lavarse los dientes, aunque lo tenga fácil, ya que sus dientes suelen sobresalir de sus boca, una característica que le molesta a él de su rostro, pero para que preocuparse por unos dientes de conejo, si lo único que quiere es estudiar para ser policía, aunque por su tamaño, eso lo ve imposible. Su padre le reprocha de que tiene que estudiar para ser médico como él, pero nunca le escucha, pasa de las conversaciones que tiene con él.

Cuando termina de lavarse los dientes, ve a sus dos hermanos y a su madre, embarazada de 8 meses, que le daba prisas a sus hijos para ir a clases. Aunque para Taki, lo ve ridículo, porque hoy empieza el verano y dentro de nada empezarán los campeonatos de fútbol. Él, junto con sus hermanos, salieron de su casa, se fueron en dirección a la escuela del Shutetsu y como siempre, se cruzaban con Teppei Kisugi y su hermano, que se puso a jugar con los hermanos de Taki, como loco. Los dos amigos, se pusieron uno al lado del otro, para hablar de fútbol y de su capitán, Genzo Wakabayashi.

—¿Hoy irá el capitán a clase?—preguntó Taki sospechando de que seguramente Genzo faltará para quedarse a entrenar para el campeonato de fútbol de primaria.

—No se... ya sabes cómo es, antes de los campeonatos de fútbol se queda en casa para entrenar con el entrenador—respondió Kisugi mientras se ponía a mirar el cielo, que parecía que iba a llover.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron con Mamoru Izawa y su hermana pequeña, que esperaban la llegada de sus dos amigos. Al entrar, se dirigieron hacia el patio y se pusieron a buscar a Genzo. Las sospechas de Taki parecía que se cumplían, pero por la entrada del colegio, apareció el capitán con su gorra roja de siempre.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir—se tranquilizó Taki al ver a su capitán con la mochila del colegio y su uniforme escolar.

—¿Cómo iba a faltar hoy? Tenemos una recuperación de matemáticas—se llevó su mano a la frente como gesto de cansancio, se notaba que estaba repasando toda la noche para aquel examen.

—¿Suspendiste matemáticas?—preguntó Izawa sorprendido ante las palabras de su capitán.

—Como se nota que eres el mejor en matemáticas—le dijo Kisugi mirando a Izawa de reojo.

El timbre del colegio sonó y todos entraron en las clases. Taki parecía que buscaba a alguien, pero como siempre, se puso a sospechar de que esa personaje iba a llegar tarde. Kisugi, interrumpió a su amigo y le pidió la chuleta que le había pedido para la recuperación de matemáticas. Taki suspiró y sacó de su mochila la famosa chuleta de Kisugi. Detrás de la chuleta traía: Estudia borrego. Kisugi puso cara de enfado y guardó la chuleta en el estuche. Genzo lo vio y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pensando que Kisugi desde siempre, era un vago y tenía que pedirle las chuletas a Taki, que era el más inteligente de los cuatro y como siempre, Kisugi aprobaba gracias a su amigo. Taki seguía mirando hacia atrás, buscando a alguien en los asientos de atrás. Mientras atendía al profesor, se oye picar a la puerta y él, riñó a una joven de cabellos negros, que estaba empapada a causa de la lluvia. Parece ser, que a Taki le preocupaba que se sentara delante de algunos compañeros de clase. Ella, miró hacia el joven y se sonrojó bastante. El profesor, interrumpió el momento de las miradas y le pidió que se sentara en su sitio. Cuando se iba a sentar, el chico que se sentaba detrás de ella, le quitó la silla y la pobre se cayó al suelo, a punto de darse con la cabeza en la mesa. Toda la clase se puso a reírse de ella, menos Taki y Genzo, él, preocupado, le pegó a Kisugi una colleja para que dejara de reírse.

—¿Porqué me pegas una colleja?—preguntó en voz baja el joven Kisugi.

—No hace gracia—miró con mala cara a Kisugi.

Genzo, cuando vio que la joven se puso a llorar, se levantó de su sitio y le acompañó hasta el pasillo para tranquilizarla. Kisugi se quedó mirando a Taki y pensó que en vez de Genzo, podría haber sido él. No creía que su amigo estuviera enamorado de ella, pero Kisugi si notaba que la joven si sentía algo por él. Taki, siempre estaba distante a ella, nunca se acercaba para saludarla y tampoco para hablar con ella.

El profesor interrumpió las risas de los compañeros y castigó al chico que le quitó la silla a la joven. Éste, cuando salió del aula la amenazó con que la iba a pillar en la calle para pegarle. Genzo se interpuso y le amenazó con pegarle una paliza si se atrevía a tocarla.

Era la hora del recreo, los cuatro amigos, jugaban al fútbol como siempre. En el partido, jugaban contra otros niños que no jugaban en el campeonato. Kisugi era el que llevaba el balón y regateaba a todos los niños que se le ponían por medio, en un momento de dificultad, tuvo que pasarle el balón a Taki, que se puso a corre por la banda hasta llegar a la esquina del campo y allí, le pasó el balón a Izawa, que con un cabezazo marcó gol. Ellos, en un momento, se pusieron a descansar y Taki se dio cuenta de que aquella muchacha estaba viendo el partido, como si fuera una espectadora.

—¿Qué ocurre? Te noto algo distraído, ¿a quién miras?—preguntó Kisugi a su amigo, preocupado porque Taki miraba constantemente a la joven.

—No miro a nadie, solo que tenemos animadoras—respondió Taki mientras se bebía su zumo de fruta de siempre.

—Ah... ¿lo dices por la señorita Matsumoto?—dijo Kisugi poniendo cara de tonto, como si estuviera hablando con un enamorado.

—¿Estás loco? Si crees que me gusta estás equivocado, Kina es una persona con la que no me podría enamorar—se quejó Taki ante las tonterías de Kisugi.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo a que Fukuso te pegue una paliza como las que se las da él a ella? Creo que la pobre necesita la protección de un chico—

—Tiene a Genzo, creo que él es lo demasiado grande y fuerte para que la pueda proteger de ese abusón. ¿Has visto como la mira? Me da asco con solo pensar que le gusta—

—Estás celoso, admite que te gusta—dijo Kisugi convencido de que su amigo pueda estar enamorado de ella.

—Deja el tema, vamos a jugar a fútbol—

Taki se levantó del banquillo y se fue al campo de fútbol del colegio, para empezar la segunda parte del partido. Fukuso, apareció y le preguntó a Genzo si podía jugar, el capitán se negaba, pero él insistía de que quería jugar, así que no tuvo remedio que dejarlo jugar con la condición de no molestar. El partido empezó, Kisugi empezó a llevar el balón, le pasó el baló a Taki y este se la devolvió para que los contrincantes no pudieran cogerlo. Cuando Kisugi le pasó el balón a su compañero, apareció Fukuso y le pegó una patada en la pierna a Taki, haciendo que se cayera al suelo. Genzo preocupado salió de su portería y agarró a Fukuso por la camiseta.

—¡Imbécil, te voy a romper la cara!—le gritó Genzo a Fukuso con furia ante la terrible falta que cometió.

—¿Crees que me importa?—se burló Fukuso haciendo que Genzo le soltara.

Fukuso volvió a coger la pelota y con fuerza, le pegó un balonazo a Kina, que estaba pendiente del partido. Genzo, en ese instante, corrió hacia Fukuso y le empezó a pegar puñetazos, hasta que ambos, empezaron a pelearse y a pegarse hasta sangrar. Kisugi corrió hacia Kina y le preguntó si estaba bien, Taki la miraba desde el suelo, pero no podía hacer nada, porque tenía miedo a que la cosa pudiera ir a peor.

Todos fueron a la enfermería, el doctor les dijo que no tenían nada malo y cuando salieron, empezaron otra vez los insultos. Taki, al salir, vio a Kina esperando a que saliera, quiso acercarse a él, pero ella tenía miedo y no se atrevía a preguntarle como estaba, con tal de escuchar su voz tan divertida, pero él, siguió caminando y la ignoró, ella sabía que no se atrevía acercarse, porque no quería meterse en problemas con Fukuso, pero tenía otras cosas en las que centrarse, como el final de curso y su descanso después de tantos palos recibidos.

Taki no estará enamorado de ella, nunca lo estará, porque él es uno de los jugadores más importantes del Shutetsu, porque tenía dinero y una casa enorme, pero por una parte, tenía la sensación que él, algún día podría llegar a amarla, sin que tuviera miedo de Fukuso. Taki lo que tenía era miedo o como dice Kisugi, es que es un cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara por la chica que le gusta.


End file.
